phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Googolplex Mall
|image= Googolplex Mall.jpg |caption= |street= |city=Downtown Danville |county=Jefferson County |stories=At least two, possibly seven as seen in The Magnificent Few |color=Purple |first= "Flop Starz" }} The Googolplex Mall is the local mall of Danville, consisting of many, many stores, including a Mr. Slushy Dawg, a Mr. Slushy Burger, a Lab Coat Emporium, and a Har D Har Toy Store. It's located in Downtown Danville. The name Googolplex comes from the mathematical term meaning 1 followed by a googol (10100) of zeros (1010100). Stores Boots & Pumps This store is right next to Clothes. Clothes Linda tries out some rainbow-striped suspenders here. Busting Candace thinks she has Romantic Candace cornered here, but Romantic Candace is already on her way to Jay's Gifts. ("Split Personality"). Flowers Say Love Romantic Candace stops at this kiosk to smell the flowers as her busting half looks for her ("Split Personality"). Har D Har Toy Store The Har D Har Toy Store is the toy store owned by the Har D Har Toy Company. It is located across from the Mr. Slushy Dawg there and is the local Danville place to go for the latest toys, like Perry the Inaction Figure, Brick and Shimmy Jimmy. Known Employees *Candace Flynn (likely quit/fired) *J.B. (company owner) Jay's Gifts Romantic Candace buys a picture frame to give to Jeremy before Busting Candace can catch her ("Split Personality"). Mr. Slushy Burger The Mr. Slushy Burger is located across from Taco Tepee. Seating is provided in the main food court. Known Employees *Jeremy Johnson Mr. Slushy Dawg The Mr. Slushy Dawg here is a wall-in stand, located across the Har D Har Toy Store. It has booth-seats sticking out for sitting and the Slushy Dawg board overhead. Known Employees *Jeremy Johnson Retro Pharmacist, Limited Gaston LeMode's latest thing after the Summer-all-the-time fashion line ("Run Away Runway"). The two Candaces nearly come together here ("Split Personality"). Specs Linda tries to take advantage of the 50%-off sale at this kiosk and is completely blind to the fact that her daughter is cracking up ("Split Personality"). Super Duper Game Zone Super Duper Game Zone is a Video Arcade, it's located across America's Jewelry of Love and next to Your World is Cell Phones Known Employees * None known Squat and Stitch The Squat and Stitch is a sewing store, where you are allowed to, well, "squat and stitch". It has a stage, in which people go up and sing, most notably Linda Flynn's Free-Form Jazz Band. Known Employees *Linda Flynn (Semi-Regular Performer) Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies is, as the name suggest, a professional gym for bullies. It has the standard equipment to prepare a bully for his attacks, such as a wedgie dummy and a book upheal standee. It appears to be a highly visited place by Buford. Lab Coat Emporium The Lab Coat Emporium is a shop often visited by Doofenshmirtz. Dr Doofenshmirtz comes here every week to get a new lab coat, as mentioned in "Finding Mary McGuffin". Appearances * "Flop Starz" * "Raging Bully" * "Toy to the World" * "Run Away Runway" * "The Magnificent Few" * "Jerk De Soleil" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" * "The Flying Fishmonger" * "Unfair Science Fair" * "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" * "Tip of the Day" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "Split Personality" Category:Locations